Loving it
by pinkytofu
Summary: Arthur didn't relli know if he had feelings for Ariadne, but slowly it became clear. A/A Rate and Review to make my day. Message me for a request for any stories for the lovely inception couple


_**During the inception:**_

"We'll need a new Architect."

Entering the new warehouse, Arthur examined the new place they got and started to prepare for the new Architect's arrival. He sat down waiting until he heard a creak and 2 voices.

" So, this is where you'll be working and this is Arthur."

Arthur gazed at the new person in front of him and saw a short woman with chestnut brown hair, and a clean face. She was wearing a red jacket, a striped shirt, khakis, brown boots, and a yellow brown scarf.

_She didn't have the best clothing sense but she did have a beautiful face_ he thought.

"Please to meet you, my name's Ariadne."

She held out a hand and he gladly shook it.

" Arthur, bring out the PASIV and bring us in for 5 minutes," Cobb explained.

Arthur nodded and did as he was told. When both of them fell asleep he continued to examine the petite girl in front of her.

Her lips were the nicest pink color he had ever seen and it was so shiny. He licked his lips as he looked at hers.

_Okay focus Arthur, we're working now, there's no time to think about dating he thought._

Suddenly, he heard Ariadne gasping for air and right away he was at her side holding her hand. " Hey, hey, you're okay, look at me."

"Why did I wake up?"

"Cause there was still time on clock left and you're not supposed to wake up from a dream unless you get killed."

Cobb then woke up and told them, " She'll need a totem."

ARiadne glared at Cobb and yelled. " What?"

"A totem-"

"THAT'S SOME SUBCONCIOUS YOU GOT THERE COBB, SHE'S A REAL CHARMER!"

" Ahhh so you met Mrs. Cobb."

"She's his wife?"

He nodded and continued to explain what a totem was while looking at the worried girl in front of her.

" I don't know if you can't see what's happening, but Cobb has some serious problems that he's hiding, and I'm not going to just open my mind to someone like that."

So, before he could reply, she had quickly left the room with a hint of her scent behind.

_Hmm, lilac…nice he thought._

He stood up and began to clean up when he heard Cobb's voice.

"She'll be back, and when she is, you'll be teaching her the basics."

That's when he smiled and waited for her to come back to him.

Turning around he saw the familiar petite girl walking toward him. He stood up and smirked.

"Cobb said you be back."

"I tried not to come but-"

"There's nothing quite unlike it."

"It's just….pure creation."

He again examined her clothes.

_Ugh another sloppy outfit he thought._

_**Second level of inception:**_

He finally was the dreamer and he got to choose what everyone got to wear according to his taste. Of course it was going to be a business attire style.

He found himself sitting next to Araidne who wore a sexy 2 piece gray suit with a pink tank underneath with black heels. She looked good he thought and that's when he eyed down to her legs, which were pale but lean.

"There goes Mr. Charles."

"Who and what is Mr. Charles?"

There was his opportunity for him to look at her face. He looked at her dark brown eyes, her tiny nose, and her shiny pink lips.

"What's happening?"

"Cobb's drawing Fischer's attention to the strangeness of the dream which is making the projections look for the dream… for me."

"Quick give me a kiss."

That's when fireworks hit his mind, it was a quick kiss but it was worth a shot. Her lips were as smooth as he thought. Full with disappointment she had pulled away.

"They're still looking at us."

_Shit, what do I do know?"_

He panicked and without any thought he blurted out, "Yeah, it was worth a shot."

_**After the inception:**_

Arthur was sitting in the club and bar when he heard a voice.

A tall blond with a strapless pink dress had come up to him and greeted him.

"Hey there handsome."

She had slid up his lap and put her hand on his knee.

"Um I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you so please step away."

"Why, are you afraid to have a little fun," She asked in a teasing way.

"Please go away, before I say something that I will never regret."

She then slowly backed away leaving him.

He looked around at the slutty girls around him, some making out, some dancing, and the others flirting.

He then saw a familiar girl with another girl. He blinked once then twice and relized who she was.

_Ariadne._

He couldn't believe it, he was fooled. He thought she was some kind of unfashionable girl but it looked like she was the most sexiest girl in the world.

_Wait, just because of this doesn't make her fashionable he thought._

Ariadne was wearing a black and sliver off the shoulder dress with stockings and black heels. Her hair was in loose curls and her makeup was just absolutely perfect.

He then stood up and walked out of the club leaving him with a trail of memories from the inception.

Arthur couldn't believe it, everyday he saw Ariadne walking in the streets of Paris with a new stylish outfit. Like one day she was wearing a belt with a floral dress, boots and a brown satchel. She had her hair up in a high bun with some curly and loose strands hanging. Another day she was wearing brown high heels, blue skinny jeans, a white jacket, and a plain gray shirt that said Dream Big.

Okay he was convinced, she was fashionable and he was loosing his mind on how hot she was. But not enough for him to be able to go up to her and ask her out until one night.

He was at a fancy restruant eating with Cobb and Eames when he spotted with his own eyes, Ariadne with a couple of girls wearing a white strapless, loose dress, gold heels, and black clutch to go with it. Her hair was in a high bun with loose strands hanging out with gold earrings.

He examined her face, she had the lips of a goddess, so shiny and pink.

He stood up and walked toward her. She was faced away from him, which made it better.

"Arthur, darling where are you going?"

He ignored Eames and continued walking across the room to the lovely girl.

He tapped her shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Arthur, is that you?"

"Yeah, ummm could I ask you a question."

"Yea, let me finish eating dinner with my friends and I'll call you."

Arthur grumbled and finally growled, "Oh screw it."

That's when he pulled her in a big, deep kiss. Her lips had the taste of peaches and it was smooth as before. He pulled away and saw a surprised face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He then lead her outside and back to his apartment closing the door behind them.


End file.
